


Consequence of Deeds

by FLStellar



Series: Quinn's Broken Dignity [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Dom/sub, Dubious Consent, Extremely Dubious Consent, Jazone is a big asshole, M/M, Not Beta Read, PWP, Physical Abuse, Poor Quinn, Power Imbalance, Psychological Torture, Torture, at first, fighting back Quinn!, hypocritical my to write this, one day maybe, pron without plot end up with plot, whatever he did he doesn't deserve that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-02
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:34:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FLStellar/pseuds/FLStellar
Summary: “It’s useless to defy me.” Lord Wrath, Jazone, speaks cruelly. He is holding a man midair by throat with the invisible Force. His victim, a traitor who works for SIS.“I won’t tolerate treason.” Jazone claims when he crashes the neck of this pathetic human. He feels satisfied and dread emotion from the officer standing behind him. Interesting. He thinks, the beast inside him rolls.
Relationships: Malavai Quinn/Male Sith Warrior, Malavai Quinn/Sith Warrior
Series: Quinn's Broken Dignity [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1906657
Kudos: 5





	Consequence of Deeds

“It’s useless to defy me.” Lord Wrath, Jazone, speaks cruelly. He is holding a man midair by throat with the invisible Force. His victim, a traitor called Dean Moore, is a human engineer who had worked with information encryption at Odessen Headquarter. It turns out the engineer is not an engineer at all, but a spy who works for SIS.

Malavai Quinn discovered this spy weeks ago. He figured there must be someone behind this, so he didn’t alarm anyone, including Jazone, hoping to lure out the puppet master. Moore discovered he was watched and balled out immediately, just like Quinn had planned. But Moore was more slippery than the officer anticipated, and totally disappeared without traces. Quinn almost thought he lost him, even if it shouldn’t be possible to leave Alliance region without him knowing. Until later, due to his hard work searching, he found the spy again in a well defended little stronghold within Alliance rim. 

Knew better than to let a spy leave Alliance space with any potentially devastating information, Quinn turned to the always reliable solution: he told Jazone there’s a spy hiding in a building.

That’s how he now is watching the formal Sith Lord reaching Moore with unstoppable force, destroying everything in between. It’s always a pressure watching his Lord in action, but he can’t help but shiver for a chill to his bone. He was once at the receiving end.

“I won’t tolerate treason.” Jazone claims when he crashes the neck of this pathetic human. He feels satisfied and dread emotion from the officer standing behind him. _Interesting._ He thinks, the beast inside him rolls.

“You asked for me, My Lord.” receiving a summon in mid night isn’t what Quinn expected, but the ever dutiful officer comes to his Lord’s room without delay. Door opens before he speaks, like every Force user, Wrath senses he has arrived and is not going to waste time waiting for him to knock. But Quinn actually would love more time for preparing himself. Preparing for what? If someone asks him, he will answer ‘for everything’. But the truth is he feels that he needs to prepare for the worst.

Jazone sits on a chair with crossing legs, and still in his usual half-naked armor. The golden eyes sizing the officer in front of him up and down. Quinn couldn’t help but tweak under the invading gaze.

“Are you still having the ‘gift’ I gave you last time?” Jazone asks, and Quinn freezes.

“Y...yes, My Lord.” Quinn replies quieter than his intention, he...knew...this summon is about this, but he hoped, oh he hoped.

“What are you waiting for? Show me.” Jazone commands.

“...Very well, My Lord.” Quinn raises his hands to the collar of his well-groomed uniform and unfasten it, revealing the leather pet collar underneath. Avoiding the Lord’s eyes, Quinn lowers his head and focuses on unbuttoning his shirt, then squatting down folding clothes on the ground beside his feet. When trying to stand up, he gets stopped by a hand put on his head.

“Stay where you are.” hand’s master says. It goes down from the neck behind to the end of a string which connects to the pet collar, now revealed without the shirt covering it. They both know what the other end connects to. “And show me this.” the formal Sith demands, tugging the string lightly but still makes the officer groan.

The humiliation is almost too much to bear. Quinn tries to understand why he’s here, why he needs to endure this. He didn’t need to ‘back’ after their separation. He didn’t need to stay in an alliance that he couldn't play a crucial part anymore. Yes he swore to serve, but there’s nothing to stop him from leaving to pursue his ambition. He knew if he was willing he could make sure Jazone won’t find him; he knew this formal Sith very well....Is he really? Jazone seeded a ‘present’ in his mind at the last time he was here...but in those days it never activities. He was told that will be his chain...but he never felt any restriction....Is it really true? Or was Jazone always reading his mind?

Quinn reaches to his pants, the position is uneasy for that move and his trembling hands makes it even harder. He finally kicks the pants off, having no mood to fold them anymore. He keeps his head low, trying to gather himself.

He vaguely realizes Jazone is circling around him. Being naked does not bother him, but vulnerability and confusion does. As an officer of the Sith Empire, he was used to being dominated and humiliated. He thought he had built some kind of relationship with his Lord before their separation, after he reproved himself from his betrayal. He notices Jazone has half-erection when stopping in front of him; he reaches out to it and Jazone does not stop him. So Quinn starts to unbelt the formal Sith, taking out the familiar genital.

This is Jazone wanting for, Quinn understands, when he licks and mouths the now hardened dick. He knows better to assume Jazone wants to reclaim their relationship, there’s no trust between them, those ‘reminders’ have made it very clear. But he wants to live. And he had learned a long time ago that he has to be always useful if he wants to stay alive alongside a Sith Lord. He suddenly recognizes it’s dead that he is constantly afraid of. He knew he was afraid before they reunited; he even admitted that he was too scared to approach Jazone back to Dromund Kass. But he thought he conquered that fear when he accepted Empress Acina’s assignment. He was ready to accept his eternal dismission the last time he was here.

Something is wrong.

Jazone sighs with pressure. The formal Sith gently strokes Quinn’s head with his left hand and right hand fingers lingers on his cheek, waking him from his autopilot blow job.

“How fitting, I always love to see you like this, Malavai Quinn.” The way that Jazone speaks his name like he is tasting wine, even makes some small noise with his tongue and lips. “And good job as always. Your serving never disappointed me.”

Quinn hums in return for appreciating the approval, like he did before....

“But do you know why you’re here, Malavai?” The question makes Quinn freeze. He is almost sure he’s here for his Lord to use, but he knows better. Jazone has his sadistic desires but never unleashes them without purpose. So this is about....

“My punishment of my failure, My Lord.” Quinn replies, lower his eyes shamefully. “I promise that won’t happen in the future. You have nothing to worry about, M----”

“Ah failure. How touched that is all you are worrying about. A great officer of the Sith Empire aren’t you.” Jazone interrupts him. Quinn sharply aware the formal Sith Lord’s deadly fingers now surrounding his neck, thumb just above his windpipe; another hand puts on his head firmly hold him in position. “Do you remember I said ‘I won’t tolerate treason’?”

Dread spikes up within Quinn. No it couldn’t be this, he need to explain, or he will really die this time----

Quinn opens his mouth to explain, to beg maybe, but before he can make a sound, the forgotten erection shoving into and deeping down to the throat at once. At the same time the fingers around his neck clutches. Hard.

Quinn chokes. He tries to squirm away, but the hands on his head and neck won’t let him.

Quinn thinks he is struggling against Jazone. It’s hard to be sure when you’re in blink of panic and passing out, adrenaline has not much use when your blood and oxygen get cut off from your brain.

When he can think clearly again he is bowing forward and panting on the ground. The hook in his anal painfully against his rectum because of his posture, but he doesn’t have any energy to care. All he can think is he is still alive, but ‘how long’ is a very good question.

Something falling beside him makes a crisp metallic sound. He turns his head over to see. It is a metal circle, almost like a ring, but too big to fit his fingers and too small for his wrists. Then the knowledge clicks in his head. This is a ring for his dick.

He would like to ask why Jazone is insisting to sexually humiliate him. But for now all he can think is ‘satisfy him or you’ll get killed’ like a mantra.

He picks the ring up and finds out he has an erection as well. The biologic reaction by suffocation he realizes, but he can’t put the ring on when his dick is hardened like this!

He grabs his own dick, hard, willing it to soften. It’s not work like that he knows...but if he has to masturbate in front of Jazone...it’s too much abuse.

He looks up, stealing a look at Jazone’s reaction. _Oh Stars!_ He wants to cry out. Jazone’s eyes are glowing. And this formal Sith’s dick is still hard, pointing at his face intimidating.

An idea pops in his head. He does not know he can set himself any lower, but...

“...may I serve you, My Lord?” He holds Jazone’s eyes. Jazone smirks.

“Yes, you may.” His Lord gives permission.

“I’m here for you to use, My Lord.” Quinn says, using his right hand holding the angry red dick. Quinn tries to throat it, while his left hand is palming the ring and stroking his own dick. It hurts. Maybe he should feel even a little trace of pressure, but there’s none. He just wants this over as soon as possible.

Just like what he has offered, Jazone holds his head with both hands, manualizing it around his dick like the officer before him is just a sexual toy.

Quinn tries very hard not to think anything with anything, and to press down the gaping reaction. Suddenly he gets pulled off from the dick by the string. Jazone is ejaculating on his face, while Quinn is ejaculating at the same time. Jazone makes a very satisfied moan.

“You served well, Malavai.” Jazone lets go of the string. “And earned your life.”

“Thank you, My Lord.” Quinn opens the closed eyes and bows, semen is dropping from his face when he puts the ring on his now softened dick. “Is there anything I can serve you for more, My Lord?” He asks. He really hopes the answer will be a ‘no’. And he really hopes he's not going to throw out in the moment. He certainly has that urge, but things will get messier if he does. By his blood, even.

“No,” Jazone says, thanks for the Stars’ mercy. “You may leave, and send a droid in for this mess.”

“As you wish my Lord.” Quinn stands up, putting his clothes back in silence. Jazone watches closely with unreadable expressions. Again, Quinn tries very hard not to think anything and not to look too hurry.

"I wish you a very lovely night, My Lord.” Quinn bows before he leaves the room.

For himself may not be able to sleep anymore however. He really has a lot to think, after he throws out everything in his stomach.


End file.
